Why me?
by TartarusSurviver
Summary: Another one of my stories. This time a Percy and Artemis pairing. Percy's a god and forced to take a god or goddess as a mentor, guess who he was forced to work with? (Should I continue this story?)


Chapter 1

Artemis stopped at river with Percy right behind her.

"We're here." She said.

"What exactly are we doing here?"

"My father has ordered me to guide and train you until your godly form sets in."

Suddenly the goddess whipped around and stabbed Percy in the gut with her hunting knife.

He couldn't help but feeling a little betrayed but this wasn't too surprising, considering all that's happened today.

Percy doubted anyone was going to find his body here in Somewhere, U.S.A.

She ripped out the knife and Percy's body burst into pain. Blood was leaking from his wound in very large amounts.

Percy looked at Artemis but all she could say was, "Huh." Like she was genuinely surprised.

Yes, this does happen when a person gets stabbed, miss goddess.

Artemis pulled out a tissue and started wiping blood off her knife. "You have yet to complete your transformation, Percy. A godling would have gold blood, but yours is very much red."

"Um I'm kinda feeling a little naseaus over here, lady Artemis." Percy kept trying to plug his wound but the blood kept coming.

Artemis laughed. "You will survive. Your body is undergoing a godly transformation. I suspect that it will take a massive amount of damage to actually kill you."

"Terrific." Percy grunted, while still trying to hold his guts in. "You know what I'm just gonna find my way home if you don't mind."

Percy wobbled away.

Artemis sighed and grabbed him by the T-shirt. "There's a lake right next to you, idiot."

She pushed the son of Poseidon, right in to the strong current.

"I hear you're smarter than you look, but I don't believe you are the Percy Jackson they are talking about."

Percy's pain disappeared once the water completely healed him. He crawled out of the lake, without a drop of water on his body. "I think I'm out of practice."

Percy stood up just in time for Artemis to pounce on top of him and hold her sharp knife to his throat again.

"A warrior is never out of practice." The little twelve year old girl snapped.

Percy wanted to fight back, but he could not get past the fact that the goddess looked like a child.

"Child form or not I could easily slice your throat open, boy." She snarled, Percy assumed that goddess was reading his thoughts.

Percy took her off guard by knocking the knife out of her hands and using his legs to launch the goddess ten feet in the air. Just in time for him to roll out of the way and dodge the three throwing knifes that she threw at him.

The goddess morphed mid air from a child to a young lady about the age of twenty. She landed on the floor like a cat would, on all floors and with so much grace. In a split second the goddess whipped out a silver sword from thin air and swung it at Percy's neck.

He uncapped Riptide and it clashed with Artemis's sword just as it was half a millimeter away from his skin.

"Holy Tartarus!" Percy screamed. "I guess spilling my guts earlier wasn't enough!"

Artemis spun around and kicked him square in the gut. Percy hunched over and gasped for air. She took the opportunity to knock Percys feet out from under him. She aimed her weapon at Percy's chest and stabbed downward. He used Riptide to maneuver her sword just enough to make slide a little enough to the left. The silver slashed a cut into his ribs, at least he wasn't impaled. Percy grabbed the blade of Artemis's and ripped it out of her hand. His hand was sliced open and bleeding but at least he didn't have to worry about the goddess trying to turn him into a shiskebob. Scratch that, he learned that the goddess was still very able with out the sword.

Artemis grabbed Percy by the T-shirt and tossed him towards the treetops. His face smacked a tree branch and he did a couple of unintended flips midair.

Percy hit the ground pretty hard, he hated getting tossed around like a ragdoll. He might as well not hold back anymore.

Artemis whipped out her hunting knife and stared Percy down.

She smiled deviously. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge, Perseus."

Percy smiled back. He tossed riptide aside and charged the goddess. He tackled her back a good couple of feet. They both fell into the lake and Percy swore, Artemis was laughing under water. He willed the water to wrap around the goddess and harden so that she couldn't escape. She struggled and squirmed trying to get free but with no luck whatsoever. Percy floated to the surface, dragging Artemis behind him. She was tied to hardened water chains. He climbed a shore with the goddess and laid on the ground right next to her.

"Release me!" She snapped. "How are you doing this?!"

Artemis squirmed in the chains. She started shining white with godly powers but for some reason the water chains trapped her still.

Percy smiled. "That's awesome. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually trying to kill me back there, m'lady."

Artemis struggled in her chains and smiled, which totally freaked Percy out. "I will enjoy hunting you down. With your new godly form settling in, you'll stop aging which adds to the time that my huntresses will get to track you all over the face of the Earth for all of eternity. The fates will just have to forgive me for feeding you to my wolves."

Percy felt a tiny bit a fear. He hoped it didn't show. Instead he raised a finger and tapped Artemis's nose.

"If you say so."

Artemis screamed in frustration. "I WILL MURDER YOU!"

Percy stood up and stretched his arms. "No offense m'lady but… I don't feel like getting stabbed. I also don't think I need any guidance or training. So I'm going to let you go once I'm out of the forest or whenever you're not in my circle of power anymore. Sorry bout this."

Percy smiled and ran off into the forest. He knew it was only a matter of time until Artemis got loose. He didn't mean to make an enemy out of the goddess, it kind of just happened so fast. Ten minutes later found a path in the forest, then he heard the loud horn ring through out the forest.

Not good, not good at all.

Percy ran even harder. He was running from hunters. He doubted that they wouldn't find him.

Percy kept running until the path ended, as did the forest.

He was at a crossroads now. The dirt roads went on for what looked like forever.

Maybe one of the roads would lead him somewhere populated. But where would he go from there? Percy was having a midlife crisis, right there. Just great. The fates chose to make him a god so suddenly, Percy really didn't even think this through. Why would he want to be a god in the first place


End file.
